


Like I Could Ever Forget You

by siler30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doctor Xiao Zhan | Sean, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30
Summary: Yibo wakes up in a strange place with no memory of how he got there or why he couldn't move, he also doesn't know why his rival/secret crush Xiao Zhan is  crying.(ft. Gu wei zhange cough)Or a temporary amnesia /Harry Potter au which no one asked for.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Like I Could Ever Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy B'day Xiao Zhan

... 

The sudden flash of white blinded his eyes as Yibo tried to open them. He blinked a few times to adjust to the heavy glare, the dull throb in his head worsened as he tried to move his hands to rub at his eyes. 

"Oh Yibo!" Someone gasped near him. He strained himself to look at the looming figure hunched next to him. He seemed to be in some sort of a hospital, what with all the white and the hazy feeling in his system. The person next to him grasped his hand and bent down to meet Yibo's gaze. He felt a warm hand touch his forehead and he unconsciously leaned towards the touch. To say that the guy was hot was an understatement. Yibo's mouth dried up as he took in the huge eyes, glistened with tears and pink lips bitten read. The guy darted out a tongue as he checked over Yibo's temperature. Oh fuck, he had a little mole at the corner of his lips and Wang Yibo was going to die. 

"Ah. Okay. Good. I'll have to call Ziyi." The person mumbled and rushed out of the room. Yibo did not want the person to do that. What happened to being worried over Yibo? 

A short woman came in the next second, her like green cloak similar to the tall guy. The woman, Ziyi should also be a Healer. She prodded at him for a while and waved her wand, mouth moving with fast verbal incantations and her eyes seemed to calculate something as she felt his pressure points. 

The guy rushed in a minute later.

"Zhoucheng?" Ziyi lifted an eyebrow. Xiao Zhan nodded at her and went back to stand beside Yibo. His head tilting to a side as he shifted impatiently. 

Something struck at the familiarity of this and oh wait, Yibo knew her. And he also knew the hot guy beside her. Yibo felt the familiar flutter in his stomach that always seemed to rise when Xiao Zhan was involved. Xiao Zhan, his rival, the sunshine of Hogwarts and the perfect Prefect, who well to put it lightly, hated Yibo's existence. But why was he here? And no, Yibo was not going to think about the fact that Xiao Zhan was also his crush and the possible love of his life, thank you very much. 

What the fuck? 

"What are you doing here?" Yibo gritted out through his teeth. Xiao Zhan's gaze which did not seemed to have left Yibo's widened. 

"Wang Yibo. You shut up. Do you know how scared I was? Did you have to -" He burst out, rabbit teeth poking out as his whole face scrunched up in anger. 

"Silence." Ziyi glared at him and turned towards Yibo. "You seem fine. You can leave tomorrow but you'll need a week's rest for your back. I'll send Yubin with the portions, you better drink it all." She scowled and stood for a second as though waiting for his answer. 

"I-I what?" Yibo asked as he glanced between the two. Merlin's beard! What was happening! 

"What happened?" He croaked out. 

"You got hit with a bludger when you were trying to save Mianmian." Ziyi said, voice slow as though explaining to a child but it was glaringly obvious that her patience was slowly reaching the limit. 

"Okay. But why is he here? Why are you here? Why am I even in St. Mungos? "  
Madame Pompfrey was more than efficient to handle these injuries, why should he be sent to St. Mungos? 

"Because you're injured. Very badly might I add." Ziyi snapped at him. 

"I know but, is this that serious that we couldn't treat it in Hogwarts?" Yibo asked inquisitively. Headmaster Xie Lian rarely liked letting Hogwarts' affairs outside. 

"What?" Xiao Zhan asked, his voice tight with what seemed like worry. 

"I still don't know why you are here. Don't you have prefect duties to tend to? " Yibo snarked and Xiao Zhan flinched. 

"Yibo, what are you talking about? Prefect duties? It's been more than ten years since that." Xiao Zhan murmured hand lightly cluching at his heart. "Ziyi ah? "

"Yibo, what's the last thing that you remember? " Ziyi asked slowly. 

"Well, it's almost Christmas break and I was packing my trunk to leave Hogwarts. Haikuan-ge was telling me about how mom and dad wanted to decorate the house and that they wouldn't be able to pick us up from the station." Yibo slowly tried to remember through the fuzzy memories. 

"Oh." Ziyi replied her voice subdued. Xiao Zhan seemed pale and his lips slowly trembled as he shared a look with Ziyi. 

"Christmas break from Hogwarts? I guess when you were in fourth year. You don't remember the Ball so it must be right before that." Xiao Zhan gulped. 

"Yibo what you remember, it's been twelve years since that." Ziyi flatly told Yibo as she grasped Xiao Zhan's shoulders. Xiao Zhan leaned faintly on her his eyes glistening as he started at Yibo. 

Yibo wanted to laugh, he didn't think Xiao Zhan would pull this huge a prank. "What? You guys this is real funny." He said and rolled his eyes."Now let me out, I'm getting bored" He demanded. 

"You can try to move." Ziyi smirked. "You've broken your whole spinal cord in that fall, let's see how you walk."

"Meng Ziyi!" Xiao Zhan scowled. She rolled her eyes and flicked her wand. A mirror flew towards them and Xiao Zhan caught it. 

"It's the truth Wang Yibo. It's been twelve years since you've been a fourth year. You are a quidditch player and you fell down trying to save a beater from being hit in the last match. Look at your face in the mirror. " 

Xiao Zhan held the mirror in front of Yibo, his dainty fingers curled at the end. Yibo resisted the urge to touch them and glanced at his reflection. 

Oh. He looked way older than a fourth year for sure. Someone with pale eyes and sunken cheek bones stared back at him. His lips looked dry and his hairline had taken a somewhat receding turn, but he still looked good. Yibo knew it was him, but how could he believe this? Did he just actually forget the twelve years or was this some sort of portion to make him look old? 

" I see you still don't believe." Xiao Zhan said, his voice sharp as he turned away. Yibo still didn't know why he was here. He certainly looked older, but in a rugged way that made Yibo's heart beat faster. He'd grown taller, probably taller than Yibo and his narrow waist and long legs seemed to taunt Yibo. Fuck

"So what? In twelve years you're supposed to be here with me? As if you care." Yibo felt the pain of longing laced in his words, he just hoped that it wasn't obvious enough for the others. 

"What do you-" Ziyi started and Xiao Zhan interrupted. 

"Don't you remember, Yibo and I weren't exactly friends at that time in Hogwarts." Xiao Zhan told her. His voice seemed blunt but even Yibo could feel the hurt in his tone. 

"Xiao Zhan." She squeezed his hand in comfort, "Look, you needn't worry now. You of all people know how some portions get. This is just a temporary loss in memory, probably because of the Billywig stings. I knew I should not have let Yubin make them." She exclaimed and turned towards Yibo. 

"It'll take a few hours to brew the Draught Of Memory, I don't think this is anything serious as my incantations didn't indicate anything. Honestly, I'm not really surprised. Just take rest, I'll come back with the portions." 

Yibo opened his mouth to argue but she held a hand. "If you want anything ask him. Don't! He's also a healer. That doesn't mean you can annoy him so just try to sleep or I'll get Yubin to bring the sleeping Draught too." She gave a quick nod to Xiao Zhan and walked out the room. 

Okay, they were alone now. Yibo could not explain the awkward air that hung between them or maybe it was only Yibo who felt that way because Xiao Zhan was decidedly not looking at him. 

"She's still the same huh." Yibo remarked and Xiao Zhan's eyes lifted up in surprise for a second. He quickly schooled that expression and nodded. 

"She is. She's the head of Artifact accidents." Xiao Zhan answered. Yibo didn't want the silence to sleep back into them. He hated the quiet or the stillness and Xiao Zhan was shifting uncomfortably the whole time.

"Yibo I know this seems unbelievable to you. But-" Xiao Zhan waved an arm around as if to indicate that this was what it was. 

"Maybe." Yibo mumbled," I still don't know why you're here though. Where's Haikuan-ge or my mom and dad?" Yibo scowled. Shouldn't they be here considering it's their son in the hospital? 

"Ah. They were here yesterday. You've been at the hospital for three days now obviously they've visited. Your teammates were here too, they're all really worried." Xiao Zhan explained. 

"Seung-youn and Wenhan gave your chocolate card to everyone in St. Mungos yesterday." Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes. Seung-youn and Wenhan? His hyungs! Does that mean they still play quidditch together? 

"Yes, you, Seung-youn and Sungjoo play for the Chudley Cannons. Yes, it is one of the best teams these days. I mean I am biased, but they have a great team. Yixuan and Wenhan have started a band and are really popular in the muggle world called Uniq. You go to all their concerts. You're the seeker and Mianmian, the Beater of your team was about to get hurt but you pushed her away, got hit and fell down. Broke your ribs and half of your upper body. I-" Xiao Zhan trailed off and a shudder ran through his body visibly. He shook his head as though the image was horrifying to even imagine. Yibo imagines it wouldn't be good to look at either. 

"Um. What about you?" Yibo asked, he was very curious about that. After all Xiao Zhan was ranked most promising, most handsome twice by The Quibbler and all the professors loved him. 

"Ah! I'm a Healer too, I work with creature induced injuries, the first floor." Xiao Zhan replied off handedly. 

"Wow. Always so talented." Yibo was impressed, it wasn't really easy becoming a Healer at St. Mungos and Yibo knew from the cloak that Xiao Zhan had to be the head of department or something. 

"Yibo you!" Xiao Zhan scowled and changed the topic. 

"Do you want something? You're thirsty right?" He asked him and automatically poured a glass of water and bringing it near Yibo's lips. Yibo gulped down the contents, hands clenched around his sides as he tried not to touch Xiao Zhan. 

"We're here!" A voice cheerfully called out and Xiao Zhan flinched back. 

"Oh no!" He gasped and turned to the sudden group who had just entered the room. Someone wobbled hurriedly in front of Yibo and before Xiao Zhan could lunge to catch him, threw himself on top of Yibo with a loud cry. 

"A-Die! A-Die! A-Yuan mwissed you so much!" Wet wobbly cheeks pressed into his hands and Yibo's heart stopped for a second. What the actual fuck? His breath started to increase and he felt very near having an aneurysm. 

"A-Die. Up. Up. Up. Baba told me A-Die got huwt. A-Yuan see and help!" The child screamed, increasingly impatient to see that his father wasn't ready to pay him any attention. Yibo was gaping at the crowd in front of him, the toddler clutching his hand started to cry, loud sobs jerked his body and Yibo was not fucking ready for this pain.

Something registered and he suddenly turned towards, who was apparently his son."Baba?" He asked because again what the fuck? 

"Baba!" A-Yuan nodded solemnly his tears forgotten for a second before a hiccup interrupted him and he started wailing again. 

"A-Die no love A-Yuan! Babaaa! A-Die" He turned towards Xiao Zhan and screamed pointing at Yibo. Why was he complaining that to Xiao Zhan? Why was Xiao Zhan not saying anything. Nobody was opening their fucking mouth. 

"Baba!" The child wailed pulling his hands out of Yibo's. Yibo registered a sense of loss at that before the meaning behind the implication hit him. Baba. Xiao Zhan. What the fuck. 

Yibo saw it then. A glistening silver band laying in Xiao Zhan's ring finger. Instinctively he looked down his hand and fuck. A similar band, what looked like platinum encrusted with an Opal stone, adorned his ring finger. Which even a fool could figure out by now and somehow everything that had happened from the second he'd woken up made sense. In the most twisted way possible. He was married to Xiao Zhan, simultaneously the most desired yet unfathomable thing. How was this possible? He felt goosebumps arise his skin and a deep flush take over his cheeks. He leaned over to peer at the child who was taking slow steps away from him. Yibo tried to make sense of the wild curls and huge eyes, maybe his nose looked like yibo's? He didn't know. How the fuck did they have a child already? What had Yibo done to get this good karma? 

Xiao Zhan, who had stood frozen until then suddenly leaned forward before picking him up and supporting him in the croon of his neck. He Your fall, it really scared us. Mianmian apologized so many times to Xiao Zhan and this isn't your first time either. to whisper into his ears, trying to console the heart broken toddler and kept on patting his back and peppering kisses as he took the baby away and walked out of the room. The women, Yibo knew that it had to be Xuan-Lu followed the two and the guy, obviously Zhoucheng hovered awkwardly for a few seconds before following them back. 

The seconds weighed as Yibo stared at the door. He couldn't register anything and nothing made sense anymore. Was he waking up in a parallel universe, was this a fever induced dream of everything he'd ever wanted? A sick twisted joke? He bristled as he heard footsteps walking in again. 

"Mom told me to bring A-Yuan to her place." Xiao Zhan told Zhoucheng as they entered the room again. 

He nodded." Okay Zhan-ge. I'll bring him to aunty's place. You take care." He spared a look at Yibo, expression unreadable but decidedly turned and swiftly left the room. 

"I'm really sorry." Yibo said, voice trembling with guilt. He wasn't even remotely ready for facing a baby and seeing A-Yuan had overwhelmed him with shock. Xiao Zhan nodded but his face was tired as though he was suddenly done with everything. Yibo hated that expression and wanted to claw at his skin knowing that he was the cause of that. He tried to change the topic but there was no going anywhere.

"So we're married? " Yibo tried to calm himself down, it did not work. He tried to reign his thoughts in but that was useless. His brain was a mush of shock and Xiao Zhan and guilt and Family. What the fuck? He married Xiao Zhan? Yibo did not remember a time in his life where he did not have a crush on Xiao Zhan. But it all seemed hopeless and he remained crushed from the time he had been sorted into Slytherin and Xiao Zhan had laughed at him with the other Gryfindors. Yibo still remembered the sorting ceremony and Xiao Zhan's ringing laughter that pricked his skin. They had been each others' nemesis ever since then even though Xiao Zhan had been a year older. They tried to out do each other and made everything a competition. Which of what Yibo remembered, Xiao Zhan had been leading after becoming the prefect and ranking first in his fourth year exams. Yibo getting the snitch ten minutes into the last game apparently did not count in front of that. Yibo couldn't bring himself to care when Xiao Zhan had smiled winningly at him in front of everyone, proud at himself for winning their little game. 

"We are married and we have a son." Yibo repeated, his voice sounded horrible to himself, strained and nasty. But that meant, 

"You know! " Yibo gasped. His heart trembled at the thought of Xiao Zhan knowing about his pathetic crush and years of trailing behind him. Oh Merlin, this was mortifying. 

For probably the first time since Yibo had woken up a painfully familiar smile broke out in Xiao Zhan's face, "Ah Yibo. How could I forget about your crush? Little puppy. Everyone were sure about that, but I always refused. Atleast, until your confession! " He teased him and giggled, bunny teeth and dimples poking out. Yibo's mouth went dry. Oh, a flutter of something unexplainable broke inside Yibo, was he always in the receiving end of this? Xiao Zhan looking at Yibo with undeniable love, like an angel ascended from heaven at a mortal peasant? What did Yibo even do to deserve this? 

"I-I how? " He pointed at Xiao Zhan, words failing as he tried to phrase everything that he felt. How did Xiao Zhan even choose him? 

"You were pretty persuasive." Xiao Zhan winked. 

Persuasive? Yibo could imagined that but an uncomfortable feeling crept through him. What was Xiao Zhan even doing with him? He looked so beautiful and out of place in the room beside Yibo. His eyes were puffy as though he had cried the whole day and his voice was still scratchy, all because he was worried for Yibo, his husband. He had a hard time believing this more than anything. 

"Are you,uh, happy?" Yibo blurted. _Are you happy with me? Do I take care of you? Are you satisfied? Am I worth it?_ Xiao Zhan seemed to understand the unasked questions and his eyes darkened. 

"You proposed on our eighth anniversary and I married you in front of our family and all our friends. We have a son now. We own a house in Beijing and a huge farm near Chongqing. We built our family with love and I remember every moment between us that bought us here. So don't you doubt on us." He sniffled at the end, a stray tear falling through his cheeks. There wasn't a universe in which Yibo was immune to Xiao Zhan being sad. 

"Zhan-ge. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I-" He didn't know what to say. They didn't comment on Yibo calling him Zhan-ge, the word just rolled off in with a familiar warmth out of his tongue. 

"It'll be fine." Xiao Zhan murmured and slowly took Yibo's hand, evidently to comfort himself more than Yibo.

"You're so strong baobei. And there isn't a better Healer than Ziyi, you'll be fine tomorrow." Xiao Zhan soothed him. Baobei. So they were that kind of a couple. Yibo had dreamt of being domestic with Xiao Zhan a thousand nights, how it would be to be at the receiving end of Xiao Zhan's love and shower him back with more love than he was capable of handling. 

The door opened again and a tall man eerily similar to Yibo entered. 

"Haikuan-ge!" For the first time that day Yibo felt at ease in seeing a familiar face, well a face he didn't want to jump the bones out of at least. 

"Yibo! How are you feeling? I just got Xiao Zhan's Patronus." He said as he walked over to the patient. Yibo felt awkward at the scrutiny and suddenly missed being alone with Xiao Zhan. God, what was with him? He chided himself. 

"I'm good apart from the whole forgetting twelve years thing." Yibo answered. Honestly, he was getting used to this by now. Nothing can shock him as much as him having a baby. He tried not to think about A-Yuan's chubby cheeks and pink face.

"Well. That's understandable." Haikuan said before turning to Xiao Zhan. 

"I'll take care of Yibo, you should go rest Xiao Zhan, you haven't left the room at all. Take a bath and have something to eat." He instructed and Xiao Zhan immediately opened his mouth to argue. 

"Yes. Jiejie told me to tell you the same thing Zhan-ge." A voice called out and a lanky guy entered with a handful of colorful looking portions. Yibo's stomach protested at the sight. 

Yibo turned towards Xiao Zhan and searched his face. He looked tired, eyes blotchy and skin dull, his hair was flying out as though he'd run his hands through them way too many times and his robes were wrinkled a high contrast to the pristine prefect walking around Hogwarts with a perfectly polite smile. Was Xiao Zhan taking care of him all this while? Yibo remembered the first time he had tried to fly in Hogwarts. He'd been too excited and the broom had took off towards the air with an alarming speed. Yibo hadn't been particularly scared, he enjoyed the thrill and he knew how to ride brooms since his parents were also wizards. But he had been caught off guard and he came crashing down just as fast as he'd gone up. Thankfully the Quidditch coach cast a quick spell and he landed safe albeit a little shaken. The seniors who'd been there to help the first years started teasing and calling names at that. Xiao Zhan who was with them just shook his head at Yibo and turned away. 

"You should go. I know A-Yuan would like to see you too." Yibo said softly, trying not to picture the sight of Xiao Zhan with his son, curled up and giggling. Was Yibo really that lucky? He could feel his eyes tearing up and he quickly looked down on his lap. That seemed to have convinced Xiao Zhan though as he meekly stood up and stretched. 

"Ah okay. You guys better call me if there's anything." He murmured in warning before turning towards Yibo. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nodded at him and left 

Yibo felt dizzy and painfully lonely as soon as Xiao Zhan left, as though his biggest support was taken away and he was left to face his monsters alone. He tried to shake the suffocation out of his system. Haikuan squeezed his hand as though he understood the feeling. Yibo knew that Xiao Zhan and his cousin were friends. After all he'd been to the Gryfindor dormitory way too many times using this excuse. Once he was even lucky enough to see a sleep rumpled Xiao Zhan with drool sticking out of his mouth looking so soft and cuddly lounging across on of the arm chairs. Yibo didn't know how many times he had witnessed a sleepy Xiao Zhan clingy and pouting but he hated himself for forgetting it. 

"Here you go. This will help with the pain and that is for your bones. Jiejie will be here with the Draught this evening." He said pointing towards two small bottles of yellow and muddy brown looking portions. 

"Not the best taste I'm afraid." Yubin giggled and gave Yibo the bottles. Yibo didn't really have an opinion about Yubin, he was a silent Hufflepuff who always trialed behind his sister. Xiao Zhan was close with Ziyi though and usually did his projects with her. 

He gulped the portions trying not to flinch at the taste and laid back down. Haikuan was a silent person and had his own friends. He and Yibo didn't really talk that much even though they were cousins and cared deeply about the other. They remained silent as Yubin cleared up the place and left with a promise of bringing the portion soon. 

"How's mom and dad?" Yibo asked him. As they were left alone again. 

"They're fine. They came to see you yesterday. But Xiao Zhan had everything handled so they left. They'll be here tomorrow by then your memory will also be back." Yibo hummed in reply. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he figured that waiting for his memory would be better. 

"Your team lost the game which you should have guessed by now. Your fans are pretty worried Yibo" Haikuan chuckled. Fans? He raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Yeah, Fans. You're playing for Chudley Cannons after their revival with the best team there is right now. Of course you have Fans. Even the practice matches are always sold out. Although, you've been having your own fans from Hogwarts. You were actually the Quidditch Captain. The amount of letters and chocolates I used to get." Haikuan shook his head at the memory. 

Wow. Yibo knew that being a part of Chudley Cannons was huge, but he had miscalculated the reach. 

"You and Xiao Zhan. You guys are sort of celebrities. " Haikuan said slowly. 

"Oh." Yibo felt like punching himself. What was his future? He felt like he'd just gotten out of a high speed dollar coaster. 

"But you guys are really private and awfully protective of each other. Trust me, you guys are really happy. We all are." Haikuan said with a content smile.

Yibo nodded. This was without doubt the weirdest day of his life. Yibo couldn't sleep so he just settled against his bed. Haikuan sat on a stool nearby and the two remained in a tired sort of silence, neither having the energy to explain or listen. 

Xiao Zhan came back an hour later, Yibo had spent the rest of the time counting the minutes. He'd changed into a fresh set of lime green Healer's cloaks and he carried a bag of what looked like food, Yibo's stomach gave a low grumble at the thought, with him. He didn't look any less like a man in mourning but Yibo could see he felt much better. 

"You should have taken a nap." Yibo told him, the dark circles under Xiao Zhan's eyes proved the need. 

Xiao Zhan gave him an unimpressed look. 

Yibo couldn't help but smirk at him. Did they tease each other all the time? Or were they so loving that they couldn't bear even poking fun at the other? Would he just be a lovesick husband nodding at everything Xiao Zhan says, he probably was. Yibo didn't mind. He'd take Zhan-ge in any way he could get and he'd be into everything that was Xiao Zhan. Haikuan gave a not so subtle cough and Yibo saw a delicious flush spread through Xiao Zhan's cheeks. He'd gotten wind of Yibo's thoughts and were they really that in tune of each other? Wow. 

"I'm here. You guys can stop." Ziyi's sharp voice echoed as she marched inside with a black couldron. It contained a green liquid and seemed to be cool, seeing how Ziyi's hand was clasped on the bottom but the liquid was bubbling and lumpy at the top. Yibo gulped. 

"That was easy." Ziyi rolled her eyes at Haikuan and went to Yibo's bed side table to grab a pink looking bottle. She measured the contents before pouring it over a spoon and handed it to Yibo. 

"Sleep. I'll be here tomorrow morning to check the condition. Not like I expect anything to be bad. But I genuinely cant wait to kick you lot out of my floor." She snapped, gave a bow to Haikuan and pinched Xiao Zhan before leaving. 

"I think it's time for me to go too. Mom wanted A-Yuan tomorrow so I'll have to get the house ready. Yibo, see you soon. Take care Xiao Zhan." He winked at Yibo and left the room. 

Xiao Zhan pointed at the spoon indicating Yibo to drink it as he bought a tissue and a glass of water. Yibo obediently drank his filling and tried not to blush as Xiao Zhan wiped his mouth. His whole body felt hot and he felt himself preen at the attention. 

"I can't wait for this to be over." He said, the words coming out before he could help himself. 

"I know you're sorry, but ugh. Never mind. Go to sleep Baobei. I'll be here." He said and gently traced the lines on Yibo's face. Yibo tried to open his mouth but in vain, a slow delirious feeling took over him and the last thing he saw was Xiao Zhan leaning over to place a light kiss on his forehead before he let the darkness take over. 

~

Yibo woke up for the second time with a pounding headache. But other than that, he felt much better. The pain had subdued and he could feel his limbs. Other than a throb in his back and a crank in his neck, Ziyi's portions had worked wonders. No surprise in there. 

The blinds were drawn shut and the room was painfully silent albeit the slow rumble of sleep from a figure nearby. Zhan-ge! 

The previous events came crashing into him and Yibo felt like a wreck, god he had worried Xiao Zhan so much. He didn't know how to make up for that. 

He turned towards the bedside table but couldn't find his wand. Oh fuck. He didn't want to wake Xiao Zhan up but he didn't have a choice now. Feeling awfully guilty, he called out slowly to his husband. 

"Zhan-ge. Baobei. Can you wake up?" His voice was scratchy and it hurt to even open his mouth. He also had to desperately use the restroom. 

Xiao Zhan woke with a start and immediately rushed over. 

"Yibo? You're awake! Do you remem-"

Yibo interrupted him with a kiss. He pulled Xiao Zhan over his lap, ignoring the protest from his back and curled his fingers under the nape of his neck. 

Xiao Zhan startled but settled into the kiss with an equal desperation, hands gently clutching Yibo's shoulders and mouth plaint under his husband's greedy tongue. He moaned quietly as Yibo nipped his bottom lip and sucked on it. 

"Ge you don't know how much I missed this." He whispered against his lips and leaned over to kiss him more. Xiao Zhan snapped out of his reverie. 

"Yibo! You idiot. Are you even human? How could you do this to us? Do you even know how much worried I was? And then you go losing your memory! It took me an hour to put A-Yuan to sleep, he was crying the whole evening. You're in so much trouble." Xiao Zhan scolded him, voice raising in volume continuously with pent up worry and anger. 

"Sorry Zhan-ge. You know I didn't have a choice. Baobei. I made you worry so much and baby A-Yuan too! I'm really sorry. I'm never going anywhere. We're in this together remember? Us for each other and we remain stronger. " Yibo begged hoping that the words conveyed his heart. Xiao Zhan slowly relented and nuzzled his cheek as Yibo patted his back soothingly. 

"Can you give me your wand?" Yibo asked him and Xiao Zhan nodded before handling it over. 

"Expecto Patronum" Yibo said and a majestic white lion roared out. It flicked it's manes and leaned towards Xiao Zhan, tongue licking his palm affectionately before jumping out the window. 

Xiao Zhan gave a slow sign of relief, the lion would go and comfort A-Yuan who was staying with his parents for the night. He sent his own Patronus, a similarly white lioness before leaning once again into Yibo's chest. Yibo gently moved his hands up and down Xiao Zhan's body and placed small kisses across his skin. He moved up to his husband's face and staggered at the sight of the mole beneath his lips. He felt his pants slowly harden and okay glad to know that still worked. He kissed the mole and pushed his face into the croon of Xiao Zhan's neck and breathed in his scent. That could wait until later. 

"You have a lot of making up to do." Xiao Zhan murmured. 

"I do. Xiao Zhan, I love you so much." Yibo said, overwhelmed and tried to blink away his tears. 

"I love you too Bo-di." His husband replied automatically. 

"You want anything?" He asked after a few minutes of basking in the warmth of the other. 

"Yep. Restroom and then water." Xiao Zhan nodded and helped him wash up before bringing a glass of water. 

Yibo drank it in a gulp before handing back the glass. Xiao Zhan placed it on the table before climbing on to bed with Yibo. It was a bit of a squeeze but that was the least of their worries now. The need to touch and just be with each other was clawing at their skins. 

Xiao Zhan turned towards Yibo, this time with a smirk lighting up his face,"So you were pretty shocked to see me. But did you see how red your ears got Yibo? Should I start handing out punishment for wandering in front of my common room in the middle of the night too?" He started teasing his husband. 

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo whined before winking, "But you can punish me anytime Lao Xiao."

"Wang Yibo! Go to sleep! Is this how you talk to your prefect ah-nghmff" 

...

**Author's Note:**

> So many issues with this fix. Ughhh  
> Also a completely self indulgent drabble which turned into a thousand words lol.  
> Thank you for reading this! Your kudos and comments and bookmarks keep authors alive!


End file.
